


Come Home

by ellie_downs



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, feedback is welcome, this is my first story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:05:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellie_downs/pseuds/ellie_downs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy and Bucky are dating. He goes on his first mission since they started dating and Darcy doesn't know how to take it. More chapters may come later or this may just be a one shot. Not sure yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Don’t forget Bucks, we are having dinner with my family when you get back. Don’t do anything stupid. I don’t want to ruin the surprise.” Darcy rambled into the phone. She could hear Steve and Tony laughing in the background. 

Bucky sighed. They had been over this what seemed like a thousand times. After he has proposed before he left, all Darcy could talk about was the wedding and how excited she was to finally tell everyone, starting with her parents first of course. She called him every night while he was in Rome to “check in” with the mission. Bucky knew the real reason she was calling. She was nervous. This was the first time he had gone on a mission since they started dating. He usually ran around New York, doing field work with Steve while she stayed in his apartment in Stark Towers. 

“I won’t forget doll. How could I, it’s all you've talked about for the past week.” He said into the phone jokingly. He knew she was stressing and didn't want to add to it. “By the way, what would you think of if Steve, Clint, and Tony were groomsmen?”

“Sounds fine to me, I was thinking of Pepper, Natasha, and Jane as bridesmaids.” After Darcy found out that The Winter Soldier would be joining the other Stark Towers residents as Steve’s resident, she grew closer to Natasha. Tony had ordered all of the women to take a self-defense class just in case Bucky went into Winter Soldier mode. Natasha was deemed teacher of the class and after kicking Darcy’s ass a few times too many, they became friends. Natasha admired how Darcy didn't treat Bucky as if he was going to snap any moment and treated him like a person. 

Natasha couldn't help but to like Darcy. She made friends with everyone and didn't take orders from anyone. Not to mention she made the best food. 

“Well time for some good news. The mission is almost over. We found the guy and should be back tomorrow night. I can’t wait to see you.” Bucky whispered into the phone. He knew that if he showed any acts of love towards Darcy, Tony would make fun of him for the rest of the mission and Steve would look at him like he was finally getting his best friend back again.

“Just come home in one piece and I will be fine. I can’t wait to see you. I love you. Good night Bucky.” Darcy shouted into the phone, knowing that Tony and Steve would hear her.

“Night doll. See you soon.” 

Bucky hadn't added an I love you but Darcy knew he meant it.

Laying down on their bed, she cuddled one of his shirts and feel asleep.


	2. Come Home: Chapter 2

Darcy woke up in a cold sweat that night. Pushing off the covers she bolted to the kitchen to get a glass of ice water. Rushing down the hallway she stopped when she saw a light on in the living room. Creeping back to the bedroom she grabbed her taser. Silently walking back to the living room she peeked around the corner to find Bucky sleeping on the couch with the news on the t.v. Finding a blanket in the chest on the wall she attempted to cover Bucky without waking him only to miserably fail the moment the blanket touched him. 

Buck sat up in full fight mode, to find Darcy staring down at him like a frightened kitten. Scooping her up into his arms he carried her back to the bedroom, apologizing on the way there. 

“Bucky, set me down!” Darcy screeched when he started tickling her to get a smile out of her.

“Whatever you say doll,” Bucky tossed Darcy onto the bed. Walking to the bathroom he brushed his teeth and changed out of his armor into his sweat pants and joined Darcy in the bed. “I missed you Darce. I don’t like going on missions without having one of the guys here to watch you. It makes me worry.” Bucky looked down at Darcy to find her smiling up at him. “What?” he asked.

“Nothing is going to happen. Anyways Bruce and Clint were here so I don’t think anyone was really going to mess with me having the Hulk in the same building as me.” Darcy explained giving Bucky a chaste kiss on his cheek. “Plus, I’ve heard that people wouldn’t like him when he’s angry.” Darcy replied winking at Bucky and snuggling into his side. “Now super-soldier, get some sleep.”

Bucky pulled Darcy in closer and wrapped the blanket around them. Moments later he heard Darcy’s breathing even out and her soft snoring began. 

~~~~

The next morning Darcy rolled over to find an empty bed. She laid there for a minute wondering if she should go find Bucky or to turn on the t.v. and start the Batman marathon she had planned for the day. 

Getting up, she ventured to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. Strolling into the bedroom she quickly made her way into the kitchen to find Bucky at the stove singing to himself while making pancakes. She went to take a seat at the counter only to find Steve there drinking a cup of coffee and reading the morning paper.

“Morning Cap,” Darcy greeted him. “How’d the mission go?”

“Morning Darcy. The mission went as planned. Bucky and Tony didn’t waver from the original plan too much.” Steve winked at her as Bucky turned around to defend himself. 

“I stuck to all the orders you gave me, you’re thinking about Tony, Punk.” Bucky laughed while flipping the pancakes. 

Darcy smiled to herself while going to make her coffee. She was always amused when they would banter back and forth. It reminded her of how she and Jane would joke around about the various projects and men Darcy had before she met Bucky. 

She was pulled from her memories as Bucky came up behind her. He took the coffee from her hands, sipping it, he handed it back to her.

“If you would like some coffee all you have to do is fix yourself some, not take mine.” Darcy suggested while tip-toeing up to kiss Bucky. 

“But you make the best coffee doll.” Bucky muttered while leaning down to kiss her.

Pulling back Darcy rolled her eyes. Walking back to counter to snatch the paper from Steve. Sauntering back to the hallway she glanced over her shoulder, “If you all need me, I will be in the bedroom catching up on my shows,” she told them, swaying her hips more than usual to taunt Bucky.

Bucky looked down at the pancakes smiling to himself. He really couldn’t wait to marry Darcy.


	3. Come Home: Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter involves a flashback. 
> 
> Sorry this chapter is so short. I will update a longer chapter soon. I haven't felt very inspired lately. Thanks everyone who has been giving me feedback. This is my first story so it's very nice to have support.

flashback

The first time Bucky saw Darcy she was in Tony’s lab forcing him to eat his lunch. He laughed to himself about how someone as small as Darcy could force THE Iron Man to eat his lunch. Bucky had gone into Tony’s lab that day to allow Tony to make some adjustments on his arm. Tony made JARVIS reminding Bucky of his appointment in the lab. 

When Bucky opened the doors to the lab he heard Darcy making a comment about playboy, philanthropists even having to eat. Tony was ignoring everything she was saying anyways, but when Bucky walked into the lab he totally toned her out. 

Darcy had given Bucky a death glare, told Tony she would be back to finish this, and stormed out of the room. Bucky gave Darcy back his signature smirk and walked off to talk to Tony.

While Tony was in awe over Bucky’s arm and making adjustments on it, Bucky was thinking about a way to talk to Darcy again. Simply walking up to her was always a great idea but Bucky wanted to make things a game and draw her in slowly. Bucky always had a way with the women in his day but that was more than a few years ago. Tony finished making adjustments on his arm and Bucky walked out of the door.  
~~~~~

“Uhm Bucks….. the pancakes.” Steve broke Bucky out of his daydream in enough time to save one pancake.

“Sorry Steve, I was thinking about how Darcy and I met. She hated me at first,” Bucky laughed to himself. “Good thing I got her though.”

“You really do love her don’t you, jerk?”

“She was the only one that understood me at first with the exception of you. Even though technically you don’t count. You’ve known me for a long time.” Bucky joked with Steve while trying to salvage some more batter to make more pancakes.


	4. Come Home: Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter isn't the best. I don't know how many more chapters there will be. Thanks to everyone who has been reading. I really appreciate it. The next chapter will probably involve more and the wedding chapter will be coming up soon. Thanks again for everyone who has been reading. 
> 
> As always, comments are welcome. If there is something that needs to be fixed let me know!

“Bucky!!! Get your robotic ass in here. NOW!!!!!!!!” Darcy screeched from somewhere down the hall.

“I’m coming doll.” Bucky set down the t.v. remote and rushed off in the direction of her voice.

“Do you think this shit is funny? I almost had a heart attack when I walked into the bathroom! You know how much I hate when you and Steve play jokes on me and this has you written all over it.”

Bucky looked down at the snake curled around the knobs to the sink. Slowly a smirk formed on his face and in seconds he was in a giggling fit.

“You’ll think this is real hilarious when you are sleeping on the couch tonight. Extra sheets and blankets are in the hall closet. When you settle yourself down, you can clean up the kitchen! I’m taking a bath and going to bed.” Darcy stormed off into their room to get ready for bed muttering to herself how sometimes she wonders how she even loves him. 

Bucky looked down at the snake remembering how funny he thought it would be to play this prank. He would be greatly regretting it when he was attempting to get comfortable later that night on the firm couch sent from hell itself. Eventually he would settle on the floor. 

~~  
A few days after the snake incident Bucky walked into the apartment to find a hysterical Darcy. Walking into the bathroom he found Darcy leaning against the sink, tears streaming down her face. She was looking at her reflection muttering something about how messed up everything was and how she just wanted her mother. Bucky slowly walked up to her and embraced her. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he leaned forward to plant a kiss on her head.

“What’s wrong doll?” He asked.

“What’s wrong?” Darcy sniffled, “Our wedding is in a month, I went for a dress fitting today and they didn’t even have the correct dress for me. It wasn’t even the correct shade, shape, or size! They have no idea where the hell my dress is, so I have to wait until they call me with the answer. This entire day has been shit. Jane couldn’t come with me so I had to bring Pepper. She tried to pull the whole ‘I work for Tony “Iron Man” Stark’ bit but that didn’t work. Apparently the store has a strict ‘HATE ALL SUPERHEROES’ rule. I just want to lay down and sleep.”

Turning Darcy around, Bucky gave her one more hug/squeeze and scooped her up in his arms and carried her from the bathroom into the bedroom. Whispering in her ear he told her, “One more month and we will be doing this as husband and wife. Don’t worry doll, they will find your dress. If they don’t that store will just have to deal with the Avengers and one very angry Winter Soldier storming into the store to locate the dress themselves.”

Earning a giggle from Darcy, he set her down on the bed. Flopping down next to her he cuddled beside her and rubbed her back as she fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The week of the wedding has finally arrived. Jane takes Darcy out for a night on the town, a.k.a. Darcy's Bachelorette party. With a night full of surprises waiting, Darcy wonders what she got herself into.

Darcy was nervous. The week before the wedding had arrived. Wedding preparations were at an all time high. Everyone was running around trying to calm down the wedding planner, a.k.a. Darcy’s best friend Jane. She was the one who had made the last minute dress catastrophe absolute. Once word spread that the dress was MIA, Jane had gone into overdrive. Calling up the salon to bitch out the manager for a good two full hours on how this wedding was to go according to plan with not a blip in sight and how this was a major blip, two days later the dress was on the doorstep to Darcy’s apartment with an essay in form of an apology letter.

Walking into the bathroom, Darcy watched her reflection in the mirror. In less than a week she wouldn’t be Darcy Lewis anymore. She would officially be Darcy Barnes.

“Darce, where are you?” Jane called out through the apartment.

“In the bathroom, I’ll be out in a second!”

“Good, make sure you look presentable because I have a surprise for you.”

Darcy glanced at her reflection one more time, grabbed her phone off the nightstand, and walked to the living room. Not in a million years would she have guessed what would be waiting for her in the living room. Jane stood by the couch in red heels, a drop-waist black dress, and her favorite clutch in her hands. 

“Darce, if I had know you looked like that I would’ve told you to take a shower and look more presentable than you do.” Jane rolled her eyes, rushing to Darcy to push her down the hall back towards the bathroom.

“What’s the occasion Jane? I didn’t even see you this dressed up at Thor’s welcome home party. I’m starting to get a little worried about you.”

“Shut your mouth Darce! I looked nice at that party! But that’s not a discussion for now. Get into the shower, I’ll pick out an outfit for you, and put on your favorite red lipstick. We are going out on the town tonight!” Jane casually walked over to the closet with a mischievous grin slowly spreading across her face. 

Turning on the shower, Darcy found herself smiling about the first time she ever went out with Jane. They unknowingly walked into a biker bar and ended up staying all night. Darcy was taken off guard when they were approached by two leather-clad men. Little did she know that that night she would meet her future husband. 

Bucky had been dressed in his classic black combat boots, black jeans, skin-tight black shirt, with a form fitting leather jacket to complete his outfit. His partner in crime that night was Thor. Darcy had never seen Jane as flirty and giggly as that night. Knowing all of Jane’s tale-tale signs when she wanted a man: the constant touching, eye-batting, tossing the head back laughter, Darcy was able to enjoy herself by not wondering about Jane trying to sneak off to the lab all night. Bucky hadn’t taken his eyes off Darcy the whole night. She mesmerized him. Unlike any other woman, she wasn’t afraid of him. Usually the metal arm scared people away, but Darcy looked him in the eye and challenged him to a game of pool. Wanting to make it a little more interesting, he made a bet: he wins they go on an official date, Darcy wins, he buys her drinks for the rest of the night. 

Sudden banging on the door broke Darcy away from her thoughts. Shedding her clothes, Darcy jumped into a now lukewarm shower. Quickly washing her hair and body, she got out of the shower. Reaching for the towel she had laid out, she hit warm flesh instead of fluffy towel. 

“Well, if I had known I was going to be assaulted while using the restroom, I wouldn’t have come in here.” 

Clutching the shower curtain around her, Darcy screamed, “Dammit Tony, get out! You knew I was using the shower and could’ve been out any moment and you chose to come in here. Now hand me that towel before I get Bucky in here.”

Smirking, Tony reached for the towel and handed it to Darcy. Giving her a quick look over, he laughed before telling her, “You missed some suds there Darce.” Turning on his heels, he strolled out of the room.

Securing the towel around her, Darcy stepped out of the bathroom to begin getting ready. After allowing Jane to fix her hair, Darcy slipped into her favorite red dress and black heels and they left an hour later. 

Darcy allowed Jane to drive begrudgingly. Half way into the drive, Jane pulled over into a restaurant parking lot. Reaching underneath the driver seat, Jane revealed a blindfold. 

“Now don’t freak out Darce, but I need you to put this on. What tonight concludes is a secret that you cannot know about. Put up a fight and I will get Pepper on you.”

Thrusting out her hand, Darcy took the blindfold and tied it around her head. Jane checked to make sure it was secure, started the car, and began to drive again. What seemed like an eternity later to Darcy the car stopped. Without the use of her eyes, Darcy had use other senses to know where they were. Slowly she picked up on the smell of smoke and the sound of men laughing. Smirking to herself, she thought of how predictable this night just might be.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginnings of Darcy's Bachellorette Party. Also, a flashback to when Darcy and Bucky first met. 
> 
>  
> 
> I am sooooooooo sorry it took so long for this to publish. I wasn't inspired for a while. Also, sorry for the length of the chapter. The next one will have more. I promise.

Jane and Darcy got out of the car and slowly walked into the bar. It seemed like forever since Darcy stepped foot into the overly crowded room. Taking a step forward, she felt like she out of her element. She appreciated Jane for thinking of this and was genuinely surprised, not that she would ever admit it to Jane. Following her best friend into the bar they quickly settled in on the bar and began the pursuit over. 

Halfway to the barn, Darcy was grabbed from behind by a greasy, burly man. Immediately reaching for her taser, while Jane reached for her phone to call for backup, Darcy swung around to tell off the groping man to meet a familiar face. 

“Well, well, well.... Look who finally came back after all these years,” Darcy recognized the raspy voice as Dan, the owner of the bar.

Dan was a burly man who broke the typical biker stereotype. Dan used to be a lawyer. He told Darcy and Jane that one day during court he had an epiphany, sitting in a court for five days a week was not what he wanted to do with his life anymore. A few weeks later he said goodbye to his job, bought the abandoned bar and had it up and running within the year. 

 

~~~ FLASHBACK~~~  
When Darcy and Jane first came into the bar they were terrified. Immediately walking to the bar to get directions to the nearest highway, they ended up talking to Dan and spending half the night at the bar before deciding that if they kept ordering drinks they would definitely need a taxi back. Darcy remembered that night vividly without the help of the vodka blurring the memory. 

Darcy ran into Bucky when she decided that it was time to go. When hopping off her bar stool, she turned and ran straight into the front of Bucky. Grabbing her arms to avoid her falling, Bucky took a slight step into the small brunette. After she had regained her footing, Darcy got over the embarrassment and glanced upward. She was not expecting to run right into the Winter Soldier, a.k.a. Bucky Barnes, at a biker bar.

Sending a wink at Jane, Darcy began to apologize, “I'm sorry! One too many shots and I am running into the hottest guys at the bar. I'll make sure to switch to margaritas next time.” She winked at him.

A look of confusion passed over his face, to be quickly replaced with a slight smirk. “I shouldn't have been standing so close to you. Maybe I will buy you that margarita to make up for any damage.” Bucky replied so quickly and softly that Darcy almost missed it. 

“Well if you're offering. Jane,” Darcy turned and sat back down on the stool, motioning for Bucky and Jane to join her. “We were just about to leave but I can't pass down a free drink.”

One drink turned into a round of shots and then another. Even though Jane and Darcy only had two shots and a drink, Bucky was moving onto his ninth shot. Darcy quickly realized how difficult it would be to get Bucky drunk.

Later when Darcy and Jane actually were leaving, she slipped her number onto a napkin and slid it to Bucky. Leaning in she whispered goodbye and gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

~~~ END FLASHBACK~~~

Darcy caught herself smiling, and quickly turned to give Dan a hug. Jane, noticing it was Dan, stuffed her phone back into her purse and moved in for a hug. 

“We've missed you Dan.” Jane grinned. Surveying the crowd, she nodded in approval and turned back to Darcy and Dan. “Now Dan, as I'm sure you've noticed, it's this little one's special night out.” Jane pulled Darcy into her side and put on a big, goofy grin. 

“DARCY!!!! Who is this special man! Why haven't I received any news about this yet?” Dan gasped, reaching for Darcy. 

“I sent the invitation out a few weeks ago, you didn't get yours?” Darcy's cheeks reddened at the thought of her possibly forgetting Dan's name on the list.

“I got it girl. I was just joking with you. Now, how about some shots! Free rounds on the house!” Dan took off towards the bar and began pulling out vodka bottles. 

“Looks like were in for a long one tonight. I may have to forget about the rest of the surprises.” Jane whispered to Darcy as she began walking towards the bar.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy and Bucky get ready for the wedding. This chapter takes place in a room where Darcy and Jane get ready before the wedding. Characters come and go. The actual wedding will be the next chapter and possibly the last. I haven't decided yet. As always, feedback is welcome. If you notice any grammatical or spelling mistakes please tell me.

Darcy looked at herself in the length of the mirror. Envisioning herself in a wedding gown was something she was never would have dreamed of. She didn't want to get married. She wanted to buy a few cats and be friends with Jane and her crazy science antics for the rest of her life. Now she was a few hours away from becoming Mrs. James Barnes. Funny how life works out sometimes.

 

_I guess it just takes the right guy to bring you happiness._ Darcy thought to herself. 

 

Jane was behind her fluffing out the train of her dress. Swishing her legs Darcy took one last look at herself before turning around to Jane. Smiling she reached out to Jane and pulled her into a hug.

 

“Jane I just wanted to let you know how thankful I am that you took me in as your intern. I would still be in some stupid college trying to find a great career to support me if it wasn't for you. Thanks,” Darcy said pulling back to look at Jane. Fanning her face, Darcy began to wipe her eyes. “Okay, enough of the sappiness! I'm getting emotional. Let's go get me married!” Reaching over, Darcy reached the champagne glasses and handed one to Jane. Raising hers into the air she proposed a toast. “To me!” 

 

Tapping their glasses together, they each took a sip. A knock on the door startled them and Jane almost spilled her glass. Walking to the door Jane cracked it to make sure it wasn't Bucky coming to sneak a peak at Darcy. When she opened the door, she was surprised to find a very well dressed Captain America. It was weird not seeing him in his suit or his classic 1940s training gear. 

 

“Well, well, coming to spy on Darcy for Bucky?” Jane cocked her head to the side and gave him a wink.

 

“I'm actually here to fulfill a request for Bucky. He asked me to give Darcy this.” Reaching into his breast-pocket Steve pulled out a light-blue box. “Now Bucky told me I had to hand deliver this so may I please come in and give it to Darcy?” 

 

Sighing loudly Jane swung open the door. Glancing up, Darcy saw Steve smiling up at her. 

 

“Darcy you look lovely. Bucks is going to lose it when he sees you. I've never seen him happier. Thank you for giving him the chance to prove himself to you and become the man he once was again. You have become like a sister to me.” Steve blushed ever so slightly at the confession. 

 

“Aww!! Steve!!!” Darcy walked as quickly as she could to Steve and embraced him in a hug or as much of a hug you could when hugging Captain America. “Hopefully the dress isn't too much. I tried to pick something he would like. Now, hand me my present so you can fulfill your promise and get back to Bucky to make sure he actually gets somewhere on time. I can't wait any longer to marry him.”

 

Snatching the box, Darcy went to her purse and pulled out a small box with a letter attached to it. “Here, hand this to him when you get back. Now, off you go.” Darcy went to sit down as Jane began pushing Steve out the door. 

 

Once Steve was gone, Jane turned to Darcy. Watching her open the box, she wondered when this would be her and Thor. She knew it was difficult for Thor to decide on the thought of marriage due to his promise to Asgard but she always wanted to get married and have kids. It made her happy to think about teaching her children all the science she knew. 

 

“Jane!! Look at this!” Darcy held up a simple chain with a silver heart-shaped key on the end of it. Engraved around the heart was the saying “ _'til the end of the line_.” Grinning to herself, she motioned for Jane to come beside her. Knowing that the saying was something Bucky once said to Steve brought Darcy to tears. She never imagined that she could share his heart with Steve. They had been best friends forever and even when Bucky wasn't himself, Steve was always there. Wiping away the few tears that had escaped Darcy motioned for Jane to sit down.

 

“Now I know that I've given you a present already for being my maid of honor but I don't think that that present was good enough. So, I went out the other day and got you something better. This wasn't all me though. Bucky pitched in to for being such a fantastic friend to me. So while we are here partying it up and getting me married, I figured there wouldn't be a better time.” Walking over to the closet in the room, Darcy opened it up. Rummaging through her honeymoon bag she pulled out a box. Moving back over to Jane, she carefully handed her the box. “Open it.”

 

Tearing through the wrapping paper, Jane lifted the lid off the box. Carefully removing the tissue paper, she looked down to see a picture frame. Surrounding the main picture were all the places Jane and Darcy had been since Darcy became an intern. The main photo was a picture of Jane, Darcy, and Thor from the week he landed on earth. Darcy and Jane were making silly faces while Thor was smiling down at Jane. 

 

Looking up at Darcy, Jane saw that she looked anxious to see how she would react. Yanking Darcy into a hug, Jane re-wrapped the picture. “Darcy, I love it. I remember that day. Thor was confused about what the camera was and it took us forever to finally get him to agree to take it. Now I finally have photo evidence of all of our adventures too.” 

 

Entering with a loud bang on the door, Tony greeted the two women. “Ladies. If you are ready Darcy, it's time. Now I know that you love Bucky and I love Pepper, but if you need someone to run away with I am always available.” Tony remarked, winking at Darcy. “Let's go ladies. Bucky is ready to go.”

 

Gathering her dress, Darcy began to walk towards the door. Tony offered her his arm. Looping her hand through his elbow, she smiled up at him and nodded once. “Let's go Stark. Oh, and don't you even think of tripping me down the aisle. I won't need help in doing that.”

 

Laughing, they all walked out of the room and to the entrance of the ceremony. 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp ladies and gents here it is. The final chapter of Bucky and Darcy's story. I want to thank all of you all for reading this and giving it kudos. You are all amazing. Happy reading!

Walking into the foyer of the church, Darcy turned over to Tony. 

“Please, please, please Tony do not trip me. And no smart ass remarks about Bucky either. This is our special day and if you mess this up for either Bucky or me, I will mess with you little precious toys so that everything malfunctions while we are gone and you can't fix them.” Smiling, Darcy leaned in and gave Tony a quick peck on the cheek. Just then the music began and the doors opened. 

“Hope you're ready, kid.” Tony gave her hand a quick squeeze then held up his arm for Darcy to lace hers through. 

Taking the first step into the aisle, Darcy finally looked up at Bucky. To her surprise, he had actually taken her advice and trimmed his hair to the length it used to be, before his accident. Darcy normally didn't like to bring up times like that because it upset him and he would hole up and ignore her for a few hours. Now she knew which subjects he would talk about and not. Giving Bucky a quick smile, Darcy turned her focus back onto the floor to make sure she didn't trip. Finally reaching the alter, Bucky and Tony gave each other a quick hug then Bucky reached for Darcy. 

Facing the altar, Bucky leaned down, “You look great Doll. I can't wait for this to be over to see what you look like out of the dress.” 

Darcy tried to ignore the warm flush that was now spreading up her face as she responded, “Bucky, I will have you know that we are in a church. Not to mention there is a priest a few inches in front of us.” Slightly moving to hit him on the arm, Darcy straightened and smiled up at the priest trying to ignore Bucky's eyes on her as she attempted to listen to the priest. 

As the ceremony continued on Darcy found herself even more anxious to get out of there and go to the reception. Finally the priest asked them to turn to each other and present their vows.

Bucky reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a sheet of paper. “Now Doll, you know my memory isn't that great at times so I figured I would write down my vows.” Bucky winked at her as he took a breath to begin his vows. “Darcy, I know you said not to make these sappy or try to make you cry but the more I thought about what to say, the more I realized that I couldn't meet those requests. You took me out of my time of darkness. You were always there for me when I needed you and never let me fall into the shadows again. I promise that I will try my best to make you happy for the rest of our lives. I will never abandon you and keep you with me always.” Turning to the priest to signal he was finished, he began to recite the normal wedding vows. 

After he had finished, Bucky turned to Steve to get the rings. Grabbing Darcy's hand Bucky slid the gold band on her finger. “Now it's your turn Doll.”

Holding her hand out Bucky placed his simple gold band into her hand and reaching his left hand out to her. Grabbing the ring from her hand Darcy paused. “Is everything O.K. Doll?” Bucky searched her eyes for any sign of denial. Chuckling Darcy slid the ring onto Bucky's finger. “No, of course not. Sorry, but I didn't come up with any vows.” Laughing she turned to the priest to indicate for him to begin the vows.

After reciting their vows the priest announced them husband and wife and Darcy and Bucky had their first kiss as husband and wife. Needless to say, Tony attempted to make a snide remark but Pepper's hand flew to his mouth before he could even get his mouth open. Clapping ceremoniously, the guest stood as Bucky and Darcy walked back down the aisle with the wedding party following them. 

After what seemed like hours of painful smiling and posing, Bucky finally had a moment to himself and Darcy. Exiting the church and making their way to the reception hall across the street, Bucky swept Darcy up into his arms. Kissing her softly, he bent down to whisper in her ear. “Doll, have I told you how absolutely gorgeous you look. I can't wait for the reception to be over.” Kissing her cheek, Bucky gently set Darcy back down being careful not to ruin her dress. Walking into the reception hall, they were greeted by their frantic wedding planner. She began babbling about how the pictures took too long and set the entire schedule off by five minutes. Losing interest Bucky glanced around the foyer catching Tony and Bruce over in the corner grinning like they just caught the happy couple fooling around. Eying the pair of doors they would enter through to greet their guests and have the first dance, Bucky wished he could sneak away with his wife and leave the planner to banter to herself. 

Noticing Bucky had zoned out Lisa, the wedding planner, paused. Looking at Darcy, she made a motion towards Bucky trying to get Darcy to get his attention. Brushing off the distraction, Darcy signaled for Lisa to keep going with the schedule for the night and that she would inform Bucky of important times.

Ten minutes later, Bucky and Darcy were lined up behind Steve and Sharon, Nat and Clint, Jane and Thor, Tony and Pepper, and Bruce and Agent Hill. The hall doors opened and the wedding party went through. Once everyone was through Bucky and Darcy waited to be introduced before walking onto the dance floor. 

“So, what song did you end up picking?” Darcy asked. She was nervous none the less when Bucky asked if he could pick their first dance. Suddenly the opening notes to “The Way You Look Tonight” began. Of course, Bucky knew to pick her favorite version of it. Hearing Rod Stewart's voice begin, Darcy tiptoed up to plant a kiss on Bucky's lips. “Oh, I'm so happy you picked this one!”

“Couldn't let my favorite girl down, now could I?” Spinning Darcy around, he dipped her as the song ended and clapping erupted from the crowd.

As the night continued and Bucky and Darcy greeted their guests, Bucky glanced around the room. Never in his life had he been happier. After all of his hardships in life, from falling off the train and temporarily losing his best friend since childhood, then being captured and used as HYDRA's own personal play toy, he had felt lost. Gaining his memories back had been difficult and filled with many horror filled nights. Knowing that even if there were more of those nights coming and he would have Darcy by his side, Bucky smiled. Turning back to Darcy and seeing her grinning from ear to ear at him, Bucky knew that he had never felt more at home.


End file.
